ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
28 June
A list of events which occurred on the 28nd of June. ;2008 *Lady Gaga performed for the Queen The Party in the United States. ;2010 *Lady Gaga performed at the Bell Center in Canada, for The Monster Ball Tour. :"Thank you so much for my first BET award ever, with Honey B! Videophone won VIDEO OF THE YEAR! Paws up for B! X Mother Monster." 4:39 AM via OpenBeak :"After marathons of Cops, parties w rocknrollers, cookin for dad+ drinkin beers, I announce: THE MONSTER BALL NORTH AMERICAN TOUR SUMMER 2010" 5:29 PM via web ;2011 :"http://twitpic.com/5i0gbh - Tokyo Love! Thank you to Hello Kitty for sending me special designed Gagasan Airport Kitty! Kawaii!" 12:33 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"http://twitpic.com/5i1384 - HAIR BERET" 1:49 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"INTERVIEW IN JAPAN: GAGAPANDA! PART 1: http://t.co/iTBzF7F PART 2: http://t.co/pZK0617" 2:06 AM via web ;2012 :"I am a passionate fashion collector & feel honored to support The Isabella Blow Foundation. Daphne Guinness is a pioneer for artistic women" 10:06 PM via Twitter for iPad :"@therealdaphne my lovely friend, see you soon. Your pieces shall not be scattered to the winds. Will be kept impeccable for you to visit." 10:09 PM via Twitter for iPad :"The auction, in conjunction with Isabella's foundation, felt like fashion's Super Bowl, and my home team was winning for the first time." 10:11 PM via Twitter for iPad :"May my archive be ever expanding. I will not catalog these pieces by their designers. Your wing @therealDaphne is titled *Vintage Guinness*" 10:14 PM via Twitter for iPad ;2013 :Lady Gaga performed at Pride in New York City. She performed The Star Spangled Banner and gave a speech before performing. She also was seen leaving. 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 002.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 005.png 6-28-13 Pride Rally 003.jpg 6-28-13 Leaving at NYC Pride 001.jpg :Gaga was also photographed by Terry Richardson before, during and after the event. 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 010.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg ;2014 :Lady Gaga posted a picture of her dog Asia on Instagram. 6-28-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Gaga also tweeted: :"I am SO EXCITED for artRave tonight. All my friends are HERE! and monsters are out of their lairs in full force owning AC!" :*Lady Gaga performed at Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City, New Jersey, for The ARTPOP Ball. 6-28-14 Backstage at TD Garden in Boston 001.jpg 6-28-14 Leaving the Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City 001.jpg ;2015 :Lady Gaga posted 5 pictures on Instagram. 6-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg 6-28-15 Instagram 002.jpg 6-28-15 Instagram 003.jpg 11419263 842442902491859 834614635 n.jpg 11382541 794319127354341 364118276 n.jpg :Twitter: :"Mom jeans with bras. You saw it here first. #MonsterStyle" :"Istanbul? Who are these "leaders"! Stop attacking innocent happy people who are celebrating this is madness! This is inhumane!" :"Governor! Set an example for people to celebrate both Ramadan and Pride in PEACE, instead of dividing with violence! #OnurYuerueyuesue" :"Watching over Chicago Pride from my apartment and smiling so big. So many happy people. Happy pride!!… https://instagram.com/p/4fTD4PJFOO/" :"This is just about the coolest things I ever saw. It feels good to know how many of my friends and… https://instagram.com/p/4fTxrapFP-/" :"A funny chuckle for all those at Gay Pride! Miss Asia and @Coach wish u a CUTE and CUDDLY day!!" :"@TheJamieLee me neither. Old soul"'' :Later that day, Gaga was also seen out in Chicago. 6-28-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg ;2017 :Lady Gaga posted a picture of herself on Instagram, showing off her new peach-blonde hairdo and tanking Little Monsters and Sonja Durham’s friends for all their support of her passing. 6-28-17 Instagram 001.jpg :She was also active on her Instagram story, singing along with "Million Reasons" playing on the car-radio and posting another selfie. 28-6-17 Instagram Story 001.jpg 28-6-17 Instagram Story 002.jpg